The University Experience
by ThymineKyuuzumaki
Summary: Welcome to WSU where one piece meets naruto, and many other characters get hot and heavy, may contain lemons in the near future. Different pairings that haven't been seen before! This university has it all, the perverts, teacher-student relations and all other kinds of outrageous things! Come and join in on the fun.


**Chapter 1**

_The First Day_

Winter side university (WSU) was always busy on the first day of the semester, the new and the old students wandered in through the large brick fences almost endlessly.

A woman stood behind a full body-length window on the second floor, carefully glancing out the glass pane with her vibrant blue eyes, scanning the crowd. She sighed and held her head with her hand before tilting it to the side, giving the window a crooked look. A slight smile embraced her sweet lips as she watched the look of amazement wash over the new student's faces. It was always easy to tell how surprised people were by the large historical brick buildings. Nico Robin was a history teacher at this prestigious college (though she had few friends that she actually socialized with frequently).

In the mean time, a petite woman walked through the gate. Her dark purple mid-back length hair swayed gently in the breeze and her slimming purple hand-made dress stopped just above her thighs, seducingly causing temptation among the other students that walked past (both male and female). She looked up at the overhead gate and was instantly bewildered by the ancient bricks and metal features that were scattered about. Scanning the crowd with her bright purple coloured irises, she studied the buildings around her. When she looked into the window of the history building she noticed a beam of white standing behind the glass on the second floor. Ominous blue eyes stood out through the window, almost complemented by the colour scheme of the window frame. Confused she took more steps forward, desperately trying to get a better view of the person that stood staring so consistently at the students inhabiting the university grounds. Finally she had gotten close enough to make out the figure of the person staring at her from behind the glass. The woman had dark black hair that shined slightly blue in the sunlight; it was shoulder length with a sharp cut fringe that just brought her sexy features even more. The white shirt that adorned her torso was one size too small and tightly fit to her figure, showcasing her curves perfectly. The top two buttons of her blouse were undone, making the cleavage visible to anyone who was close to Robin at eye-level. The sleeves were just below her shoulder and were rolled up; the bottom of the shirt was just short of reaching the waist band of her slimming thigh high leather skirt and allowing the world to see part of her flat stomach and the point of her hips leading down her body. Her black patterned stockings ran up her toned legs, connecting to the garder belt that rested above her black laced panties.

Robin looked down at the student that stared so intently at her through the frosted glass, "what an interesting girl" she mumbled to herself as she looked the student up and down; it wasn't a sight one could easily forget.

"Hinata! Are you coming? We are going to miss orientation!" A voice bellowed across the court yard causing the purple haired woman to turn briefly and scout for the source. Two figures ran towards her, racing each other to get be the first one there.

"I beat you pig-face!" the blonde yelled at the other.

"You wish you stupid dog!" the brutish one retorted.

Konan staunched down the hallways of WSU furiously looking for her friend who was trying to avoid the orientation assembly, "That's it, she better not be hiding" she muttered to herself. The sound from her high heels echoed through the corridor and finally into her friends office.

"Robin! What are you doing? The assembly starts in five minutes! Come on lets go." Konan continuously questioned and bothered robin frequently, being best friends comes with this privilege

Konan grabbed robins hand and quickly dragged her away from the window and towards the great hall. By the time the two reached the assembly all the new students had already been seated, they slyly snuck in through the back door and fell behind the crowd of teachers. The vice-head master had already begun his rant on the expectations for all WSU students and the rules that must be followed within the university grounds. Shizune slowly shuffled her way over towards Konan and Robin, smiling at the two. Behind Shizune was Tashigi, who was looking towards the floor out of embarrassment of moving halfway through Jiraiyas speech. Tashigi taught causes relating to the human body and was also the overlooker for the fencing club.

Jiraiya came to the end of his speech with one final sentence, "And remember, just try to have fun", he smiled, had a perv and winked at all of the new students.

Konan rolled her eyes and watched as the head of the departments took their turn introducing themselves to the student body.

Near the back of the crowd sat Hinata, Sakura and a half asleep Ino. Sakura looked to her left and spotted one of her best friend; she harshly elbowed the blonde causing her to jump from her seat, disrupting the now quiet assembly. "You fucking bitch Sakura, I am going to get you back so bad later!" muttered Ino under her breath trying to contain her embarrassment. She then heard a chewing sound from behind her that almost sounded like an animal. Slowly the three girls turned around to see an older student standing at the back, leg of ham in each hand. His blue shorts reached about knee length and he stood leaning against the wall in a red vest that that showed off the curves of his biceps and the v-neck allowed the smallest glimpse of the top of his collar bones leading to his chiselled pecks. Every time he lifted a leg of ham his muscles bulged into a ball of pure strength.

"Who's that?" whispered Sakura to the girls next to her.

They both shrugged in response and looked back to the front of the hall confused.

The straw hat boy, Luffy, looked around impatiently, he hated these formal events, he just wanted to go outside and have fun. He looked around the hall spotting his best friend very quickly, the green hair was hard to miss. If you thought Luffy was looking mysterious standing against the wall, then obviously you had never met Zoro. His tight shirt clung to the muscles that tried to escape from beneath the cloth that he kept tied around his arm and he stood almost like a greek god, chiselled in all the right places. Luffy may have caught the students attention due to his loud eating, but Zoro definitely got the attention he deserved from his pose alone.

In the crow sat a blonde with whisker like marks on his face and another black haired man with bangs hanging over his face.

"Ahhhh nani, this is so boring Sasuke!" The blonde exclaimed to his friend.

"Shut up idiot, it will be over soon" Sasuke sighed at the end of his sentence and looked over to the green haired man standing by himself. He couldn't help but continue to gaze endlessly at the defined jaw line and glistening muscles.

Before he knew it the two had made eye-contact. It felt like it didn't end, Zoros cold stare saw right through the arrogant Uchiha. He couldn't help but look away quickly and focus on something different in the hall, despite the cold eyes that continued to glare at his back.

As the orientation came to an end, all of the students were escorted to their respective dorm rooms in order to get settled in for the night. Each dormitory had three different floors; the bottom floor held the supervising teachers room, along with the cafeteria. Above that floor was the new student accommodation, followed by the rest of the people that attended that particular dorm.

Outside of the hall, the older students stood in a line with a sign for the dormitory that they were in charge of. A short haired girl stood with her sign above her head, happily yelling at the students.

"OK! Everyone that belongs to the blue dorm please follow me and I'll show you the way!" as she went to turn another senior ran past with love-hearts filling his eyes.

"All of these beautiful woman! Come into my arms at once! I will sav-" however the excited curly-eye browed man could finish his sentence the short haired girl quickly bashed her sign over his head aggressively, "What the hell are you doing Sanji! They don't need to be saved by you!"

He quickly knelt with his face to the ground before the girl, "Nami! You're so mean to me!"

"Maybe if you didn't perv on every new student I wouldn't have to hit you so much! Go perv on someone your own age" Nami scolded the perv but by the time she turned around to face him he already had a hold of one of the students.

His arm wrapped tightly around the girls waist and he used his other hand to grip her chin. The girl let out a slight sound of surprise and Sanji stared gently into her eyes, "I lost my phone number... can I have yours?" the girl just nodded in response while Nami sighed in the background

Hinata watched the whole scene play out in front of her; unfortunately she belonged to the blue dorm. Due to this slight delay they were the last ones to leave from outside the hall. When they arrived at the brick building they were met by the supervising teacher. Hinata immediately recognised the woman standing in front of her and stopped dead in her tracks, she was caught off by the beauty that she thought she had imagined earlier.

Nico robin stood outside the large doors to the dormitory, her arms crossed over her stomach, slightly raising her breasts and pushing them together to enhance the cleavage that was already visible through her white blouse. She slowly took a few steps forward, elegantly swaying her hips from side to side.

"Welcome to the blue dormitory! I hope you all enjoy your time here, I am Nico Robin and I will be the dormitory supervisor... if you have any problems... any... come and see me, my room is located on the bottom floor of the building, and my door is always open" Every word that came out of robins mouth hypnotised Hinata even more, and she wasn't the only one. Many of the girls in the crowd had now begun to blush intensely. Robin looked over the students with a slight smirk before turning around to walk into the building that they would all call home for the next few years.

"Hina? Everyone's already inside, are you okay?" Sakura clicked her fingers in front of Hinata's face, attempting to snap her out of her confusion.

"Geesh Hinata, hard on much?" blurted out Ino before receiving a punch on the arm from Sakura causing Ino to change to a different target, "Are you denying that she's sexy as hell sakura? Like you weren't looking you filthy lesbian"

"Shut up Ino! Let's just go inside" The two turned around and began to retreat to the entrance of the dorms, with Hinata trailing behind them slowly.

When they walked through the large wooden doors, the view inside the building did not disappoint the girls. It was as graceful and stylish as the rest of the campus. A calming yellow paint covered the hallways with beige frames to each door. There weren't many doors on this floor, however. At the end of the hallway a spiral staircase ascended towards the other floors that occupied the building. Before realising it Sakura and Ino were already climbing the prehistoric wooden steps, leaving a bewildered Hinata behind staring at the scenery. Hinata walked past the door frames, but only the content of one room caught her eye. Robin stood with one leg on her bed, unclipping the garter belt from her stockings and slowly rolling them down her leg. From where Hinata stood the view was surprisingly good, she watched as robin lent over to pull the stocking off her foot, causing her skirt to slide up slightly and reveal the curve of her arse cheeks. These actions sent a fierce blush over Hinata's face and as she realised what was happening she quickly turned to silently escape before she was noticed. Bang. She had managed to run into the door frame to the room and fall backwards onto the ground. Robin turned and instantaneously noticed it was the student that she had seen in the morning, she took a good look at the student that lay on her floor. Hinata lay with her legs slightly open, pulling her body up with her arms.

Robin stepped towards the student.

Hinata froze. However a hand was quickly extended towards her and she looked towards it slightly confused.

"here," explained robin as she grabbed Hinata's hand and helped her up, "I saw you this morning... i think, when you walked through the gate" she continued.

Hinata's blush continued to spread as her firm body was held up against her teachers. Robin moved slightly and Hinata felt her breasts brush against her own torso. Their faces were now mere centimetres apart and Robin stared down at Hinata's perfectly shaped lips and couldn't help but feel herself drawn towards them.


End file.
